Circular hosiery knitting machines have conventionally utilized a separate program drum for each pattern to be knitted on the hosiery machine. The program drum comprises a plurality of pins extending radially outwardly from the drum some of which are typically broken off according to a predetermined plan in order to program the pattern drum for a particular knitted pattern. In the past it has required about eight hours of time in order for an individual to program a single pattern drum for a single hosiery knitting machine. This labor-intensive operation is in direct conflict with the present need of the textile industry for quick pattern changes in order to speedily adapt to ever-changing market styling requirements. The patterning device of the instant invention will allow textile knitting manufacturers the flexibility necessary to make quick styling changes in their product lines in order to meet the styling demands of the marketplace and thereby better compete with foreign textile producers. Thusly, the instant invention will both reduce the labor-intensivity of the domestic textile knitting industry and allow it to promptly respond to marketplace demand for new styles and patterns.
Prior art of interest other than conventional program drums for hosiery knitting machines described above includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,128 to Schmidt, et al. which discloses an improved synchronized pattern control for a circular knitting machine of the type utilizing a plurality of knitting stations around the cylinder which incorporate jacks controlled by electromagnetic means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,731 to York discloses a patterning unit for a circular knitting machine which rotates at a linear speed corresponding to the rotational speed of the knitting cylinder. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,920 to Mishcon discloses a patterning mechanism for a circular knitting machine which utilizes an endless jack belt for controlling the knitting pattern. Other patents of possible interest include U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,463 to Lawson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,406 to Christopoulos, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,377 to Blank, et al.